New Year's Eve Kiss
by Merciless Ruby
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and which perfect couple gets to share a kiss? None other than HitsuHina of course! Please R&R!


_**I do not own Bleach nor the song used. Please visit my profile. Please leave me a review!**_

* * *

Yes, it was that time again. The time for everyone in Seireitei to go out, watch the fireworks, and get drunk. Toushirou did all of those things, except for the third one of course. But this year, he wanted to do something...different. Yes, he was nervous, but he wants to be labeled a "man", instead of a kid that has a huge ass crush on his childhood friend! Yes, you read right. Toushirou Hitsugaya, hotty captain of tenth division, has a crush on fifth division shy lieutenant, Momo Hinamori.

He had started feeling this way since he was young. Her cute, bright smile, gleaming beautiful eyes, and cheerful personality always made him happy.

"Come on taichou! We do not want to be late!"

"...You don't..." Toushirou mumbled under his breath as he stood up.

Today was the New Year's Eve Party at the first division. The first division was the largest division, of course, and the most luxurious for a party. There were drinks, food, and music. The female shinigamis, and Yumichika, went to the world of the living to get a dress from Ishida. The damn Quincy was a master when coming to women's clothing, but a loser when coming to defeating Ichigo.

"Hey taichou, have a drink!!" Matsumoto yelled from far away.

The taichou sighed and ignored her. He leaned against the wall with his hands inside his pockets. Everyone danced to the music.

**"He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Woo yeah**

**Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait**

**Candy man can...  
Candy man Candy man  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man**

**Sweet sugar candy man **_**whispered**_**  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man **_**whispered**_**  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man **_**whispered**_**  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar candy man **_**whispered**_

**He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big egh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman **_**x3"**_

Toushirou searched around for the person he has been looking for through out the day. He just saw everyone dance, but no Momo. Maybe she was not coming? No that can't be! She loves coming to these things! But where was she-

"Hey Shirou-chan..."

Toushirou opened his eyes and turned his head. Right in front of him had to be the most beautiful girl in his life. She had her hair down, but it was curled. It cascaded around her shoulder. She wore a light pink dress that reached her knees. It was V-shaped on the top, which showed a bit of cleavage, and the dress was pretty tight on her. Sure she did not the curviest body, but she did look nice with the dress on. She had pink heels on that only made her slightly taller.

"Hey Momo...you look...you look..."

Toushiou felt nervous of saying it. Momo cocked an eyebrow up and she began to feel scared. She took a long time getting dressed so she can impress him.

"Do I look ugly?"

No! I was not going to say that. I was going to say that you look beautiful, and amazing."

Momo's frown quickly disappeared and she smiled.

"Thanks Shirou-chan."

She leaned closer and pecked his cheek. Toushirou's eyes widened as he touched his cheek.

"Y-Your welcome, Bed-Wetter Momo..."

The two stayed quiet for a while. The music changed now to a slow one.

"**Ooh...**

**Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**

**I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you"**

Toushirou had the urge of asking her to dance with him. Why was he acting like a coward today? In missions, he fights whoever he needs to fight. But why does he feel nervous to ask his childhood friend to dance with him? Toushirou cleared his throat and looked at her.

"Momo, you want to dance?"

The girl looked at him and smiled.

"Sure Hitsugaya-kun..."

She took his hand with a smile and the two walked to the dance floor. She placed one hand on his shoulder while the other one was holding his. Toushirou had one hand on her waist, which made her feel a bit uncomfortable since he never placed his hand there, and the other one was holding Momo's. The two began to move slowly. They looked at each and smiled.

Meanwhile, everyone else noticed them smiling, and decided to give them an extra help with their relationship.

"Matsumoto, where are you going?" Hisagi asked.

"Oh shut up and follow me!"

The woman began to dance back-wards, well walking and dancing back-wards, until she reached the two.

"OH! You two look so cute together!"

Momo blushed and Toushirou growled.

"Matsumoto, go dance over there..."

"Ok taichou! But I'll be watching you, and start making some moves!"

Matsumoto suddenly danced behind Momo and gave her a slight push. Momo suddenly crashed into Toushirou and Matsumoto smirked.

"S-Sorry Shirou-chan..."

"It's alright Momo..."

"PEOPLE ONE MINUTE BEFORE THE NEW YEAR!!"

Everyone screamed loudly.

"Momo, you want to go outside?" he asked as he saw that she did not like the loud noise.

"S-Sure..."

Hands still together, the two walked out of the room and out to the balcony. Momo sighed as she felt the nice breeze go through her hair.

"THIRTY SECONDS!!"

Toushirou got closer to Momo. He wanted this night to be right.

"TEN SECONDS!!"

His grip on her hand tightened, causing her to look at him.

"FIVE SECONDS!!"

Momo began to feel nervous. Toushirou leaned closer and whispered something into he ear.

"Did you know that who ever you are next to on New Year's Eve, you have to kiss them?"

"THREE SECONDS!!"

Momo nodded. Toushirou cupped his hands on her cheeks and leaned closer.

"ONE!!"

Their lips finally met as the fireworks began. They separated and looked at each other with a smile.

"Happy New Year Shirou-chan!"

"Happy New Year to you too Bed-Wetter Momo..."

He pecked her cheek and the two then walked back inside.

* * *

**_Please leave me a review!  
_**


End file.
